


Evergreen Mornings

by eleveninetynine



Series: palette of our dreams [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninetynine/pseuds/eleveninetynine
Summary: Jihoon wakes up to his favourite view.





	Evergreen Mornings

 

Jihoon doesn't know what woke him up but his eyes just slowly open. It's morning, he thinks, by the little amount of light seeping through the curtains. Instinctively, he shifts to his left. He sees the same face that greets him every morning yet it still pulls a smile on his face.

 

His eyes fall from his messy raven hair, to his furrowed eyebrows and shut eyes, his cute nose and his slightly gaped red lips. It's weird really. Every time Jihoon thought he had remembered his face, the man always surprises him again and again by becoming more and more beautiful each time. And this time is no different.

 

Jihoon stares at his face—for how long, he doesn't know—trying to memorize every feature even when he knows that his memory will betray him again. He reaches his index finger to softly relax the man’s frown. The man suddenly took a sharp breath and Jihoon freezes. Then he releases a long exhale and Jihoon retrieves back his hand. And then came the most anticipated moment of Jihoon’s mornings.

  
Woojin’s eyes flutter open and his brows furrowed a bit trying to make out the scene lying in front of him. When his mind can finally process it, his eyes softens and he smiles, a contented smile. He hums a bit and put both hands under his head before slightly whispering with his low groggy voice, "Morning."

  
This scene has been repeating almost every morning and yet Jihoon’s heart still skips many beats every time. He smiles back at Woojin and say with a small voice, "Morning."

  
They stay at their not-so-far-but-not-so-close distance, studying each other's faces and smiling at one another. It feels like time has stopped when their eyes meet, as if those eyes are casting warm words and lovely phrases which enthralls Jihoon deeper for Woojin. Seeing the bags under his eyes, Jihoon asks, "What time did you arrive home last night?"

  
Woojin breaks the eye contact to look up and think and suddenly Jihoon regrets asking. He hums a bit before answering, "Four thirty? Or was it five?" His eyes fall back on Jihoon’s and he smiles again. "I'm just glad the recording finished before the sun is up."

  
Jihoon smiles apologetically. "Sorry. I went to sleep first because yesterday was so busy and I got too tired." Jihoon always tries to stay awake even if Woojin comes back early in the morning just because he wants Woojin to be the last person he sees before he sleeps. Even though Woojin always tells him to go to sleep first, he never listened. 

  
Woojin shakes his head a bit, smile still not wavering. "I told you I really like to see you sleep." It has always been like this. Woojin saying that he likes Jihoon doing something to encourage him to do it more instead of just telling Jihoon to do so. Always so considerate even after all these years they've been together. 

  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Jihoon asks. This time, Woojin hums and thinks with his eyes still on Jihoon’s which means he is not thinking. He has already made a decision.   
  
"How about we sleep a little bit more and have brunch afterwards?" he tolerates. He knows he doesn't need to ask because Jihoon has never minded sleeping in but he does anyway.  
  
"That sounds great." Jihoon answers with a smile.   
  
Woojin smiles even wider and opens his arms towards Jihoon. "Come here."  
  
Jihoon wriggles into his embrace, getting into the place where he has always belonged, kisses Woojin’s jaw before snuggling into his chest. "Good night."  
  
Woojin kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on it. "Good night, babe."

 


End file.
